doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora-nichov
Dora-nichov (ドラニコフ''Dora-nikofu'') | Russian: (Дора-ников Dora Nikov) is one of the holders of 'Bestfriend Telecard' and the most mysterious member of the group. Despite being the second smartest amongst The Doraemons, Dora-nichov is very reserved and quiet. He's extremely sensitive to the cold, which make him uses the four-dimensional muffler (四次元マフラー''yonjigen mafurā'') covering his face as an alternative to the fourth-dimensional pocket. Like El Matadora, Dora-nichov has his own super hero form, known as Super Wolfman. In this form, he wears a suit similar to Superman's suit, but instead of an S, he has a W on the front. He is, of course, in his werewolf form and wears a cape around his neck. Personality Dora-nichov is a taciturn and conversing only with gestures or growls. However, he seems to have a cheerful personality, especially when discussing about thing that he loves. In the Doraemons manga, he is also shown to be quite a trickster, keeping a photo of Kid's crossdressing as a memento of their adventure at the far end of galaxy. Favorite way to eat Dorayaki He usually doesn't eat his dorayaki in front of others, because the round snack would let him transform, while wreaking havoc. Skills and Abilities Dora-nichov is able to transform himself into a wolf, whenever he looks at something that's round. In this form he can attack enemies by biting or simply wreaking havoc. In the short "The Doraemons" anime that introduced Dora-nichov; he tried to cover his eyes with his hands to avoid looking at anything round, including his round hands. As revealing in The Doraemons Special: Robot Academy, Dora-nichov originally has little control over his Lycanthropy power and can go berserk at seeing anything round including his friends' round body parts (round heads, eyes, hands, feet, etc.), suggesting that he has since mastered his power and able to use it at will, which is shown when he can perform as "Mister Wolfman" in many of his films and remain in role all the time. He is also able to breathe fire out of his mouth by gulping something hot like Tabasco or any other hot sauce. Weakness Dora-nichov is shown to be very sensitive towards cold, which probably the reason for him to use 4-D muffler instead of 4-D pocket. Looking at round things (especially moon) triggers his wild instinct, and transforms him into a werewolf. The problem is the fact that his wolf form empowers, but it also makes him go berserk, which often end in a disaster as seen in the early volume that he went berserk for several weeks at the amusement park due to many round things(including the moon and his friends round body parts). However, he seem to able to control his power in later volumes. Personal life Normal He lives in Siberia, while helping the locals in vicinity. He has a girlfriend named Nina who aspires to become singer. An actor Apparently; Dora-nichov was a former actor in the anthological 1967 sitcom "Super Wolfman (Супер Волфман')'". At some point; his popularity dropped and has to undergo hiatus in 1975. After several years passed; he worked under the director Vladmir Pajitnov (nicknamed Gia-pola), who reboots the series in 1987 and slowly regaining his popularity. Relationships Nina Dora-nichov's love interest. An orphan singer from Russia whose career was helped by him. Trivia *He likes to collect marbles. *In the Malay and Indonesian manga publication, Dora-nichov is called "Dora Nikofu"(pronounced "Nee-ko-foo"). *Despite being a werewolf, he is still a robot cat, so he is a 'were-wolfcat' robot. *In the manga, he often looks directly on a round or spherical object to turn him into his werewolf form. That actions seems to alludes to the fact that he used the Moonlight Beam, a gadget that turns people into werewolves whenever they see a round (or spherical) object after exposed to the light. *In 2112: The Birth of Doraemon he is seen dancing the Kalinka in the robot graduation expo. * He can speak in the Turkish version of the anime, but the only word he can say is yahoo! zh-tw:哆啦尼可夫 Gallery The_doraemons_doranichov_by_mugenmusouka-d4whhrf.gif Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:22nd Century Category:Male Robot Category:Good Characters